1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suppression or elimination of spall from being propelled off the inside surface of armor plate used in the armored body of a combat vehicle or the like, by contiguously attaching light weight spall backing material having a sonic impedance such that the stress reflected into the armor is below that which causes lethal spallation in the armor. If the lightweight spall backing does fracture, the resulting spall is comprised of non-lethal fragments of low mass and/or kinetic energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that spall is a primary cause of armor vehicle kills during combat. Spall may be characterized as a cloud of high velocity fragments of metal which is released from the inside surface of the vehicle's armored hull and is lethal to soft targets inside the vehicle. The soft targets include electrical cables, electrical components, fuel lines, fuel cells, and personnel within the vehicle.
Spall liners are currently being used for minimizing the spall effect but are quite expensive and heavy. The effectiveness of these liners require that the liners be spaced from about 4 to 17 inches from the inner wall of the vehicle and are therefore undesirable since the useable space within most vehicles is quite limited. Also, the hardware within the vehicles makes it difficult or impossible to secure the liner within all portions of the vehicle without interfering with the operation and location of vehicle components. Thus, certain areas of the combat vehicles may not be protected by liners.